Link x ruto mpreg
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: yes its an mpreg I know. But someone had to do it. Warning:flames will be ingored.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hyrule Castle Town:

Link smiled as he walked out of the Hylian Church with his new bride beside him... The lovely and mysterious Princess Ruto.

He had never been more happier in his entire life. He had taken her on a horseback ride on his horse Epona to a small little island on Lake Hylia where he then gathered several pink fairies and had spelled out "Will you marry me?"

Ruto's eyes had lit up and with tears in her eyes she accepted his proposal and he placed a purple rupee ring on her finger.

The wedding had been the talk of the town and everyone from miles around gather to attend.

But the big question was... When was Link and Ruto gonna produce an heir?

As Link was talking to the minister he heard stomping footsteps behind him and turned to see his brother Darunia, The Boss of The Gorons dressed in a black tie and Goron Elder clothes.

"Hey brother... Congrats on marrying the girl of your dreams." He said in his deep booming voice.

"Thanks Darunia." Link said smiling as he looked over at Ruto talking with her Father King Zora.

"So when will you and Ruto have a child of your own?" He asked as his son Link of The Gorons came up beside him with his little bowtie.

"Goodness what is with everyone asking that?" Link asked with a chuckle.

"Hey I have a right to ask. I'm family I'm not just a friend." He said folding his arms and pretending to be cross.

"I know man but you're like the fifth person to ask. I mean we just got married, we still have to have the honeymoon and all that." Link said grinning.

"Where exactly are you going for that?" Darunia asked as Link went to play with some Goron children.

"I was planning on taking her to Lake Hylia and camping near the waterfalls. I've always loved exploring the cave behind the waterfall and figured she'd enjoy it too." He said as she came over to him.

"Hello Darunia." She said bowing to him as he bowed to her. "It's great to finally meet you in person."

"Well we did meet briefly in The Chamber of The Sages but we didn't get to talk for long." Darunia said as he kissed her hand.

"What a gentleman." Ruto chuckled with a smile.

While Darunia and Ruto chatted, he felt a tug at his wedding tunic and looked down to see a green haired child looking person. "Hey Saria... I guess being a Sage has it perks huh?" He said for she was the Sage of the Forest.

"Yep being a sage I can do pretty much anything." She said with a smile. "So how's it feel being a married man?"

"It feels wonderful... So are you and Mido ever gonna tie the knot?" He asked remembering his childhood enemy.

"He still hasn't asked yet I'm giving him his space... Right now he's at the Forest Temple praying for courage." She snickered making Link chuckle as well.

"Hello Link." Said a young red head as Saria walked away.

"Hello Malon... You look very lovely." He said looking at her silk billowing pink gown.

"Thanks... Um I gave Epona a bath and combed her mane. She was looking a little dusty. And I also gave her new horseshoes." She said as Epona whinnied beside her.

"Hey pretty girl. Mama take all care of you?" Link said in a gentle voice as he ran his hand through her now silky mane.

"'Snort' Nnnnnneeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhh!" She whinnied as she cantered.

Link smiled and then mounted her noticing that her saddle had been brightly polished. "Thanks for taking care of her for me Malon." He said and tossed her a gold rupee.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Wow 200 rupies! Thank you Link. Wait till I tell Father and Mr. Ingo." She exclaimed and hurried back to where Talon and Mr. Ingo were standing having a glass of milk.

Link then rode Epona over to Ruto and dismounted her. "Greetings m'lady. Your ride awaits." He said bowing to her making Ruto blush and smile.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He said holding out his hand.

"Oooh I love surprises." She said with a smile.

Soon they arrived at the lake and Ruto smiled looking at her childhood playground.

"Oh Link how did you...?" She asked with a smile.

"One thing I pride myself on is knowing how to make a woman smile." He said flashing his pearly white smile. He then dismounted Epona and helped Ruto down who was still dressed in her shimmering Zora scaled gown.

"So where will we be sleeping?" Ruto wondered.

Link covered her eyes again and walked her to the water's edge and then removed his eyes revealing to her a beautiful log cabin that had been built on the island above the Water Temple.

"Oh Link... It looks lovely." She said as she stepped into the water.

"What about your gown?" Link asked curiously.

"It's waterproof." Ruto answered and then dove in swimming under eight feet and then resurfacing. "C'mon put on your water tunic and come in, we'll swim to the cabin and leave Epona here."

"Ok." Link said and removed his wedding tunic, pulled his Zora tunic out of his pocket and put it on then dived in resurfacing minutes later.

"Could've told me it was a little cold on impact." He said shivering a little.

"Hee hee hee... It's not that bad." She said and then swam off to the island.

"Wait for me." He said swimming after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lake Hylia.

Link yawned and sat up in bed as Ruto slept beside him.

He smiled as he remembered their passionate encounter last night after they had gotten to the island. It had been the best time of his entire life.

After he had stretched he got out of bed walked down the stairs and out the front door. He then walked to the edge of the island and inhaled.

"Mmm... Aaaah! What a gorgeous morning." He said with a smile and then taking his shirt off he dove in and swam over to the other side of the lake where Epona was busy munching on some long grass.

He wiped his feet dry and then walked over to her and waited until she turned and noticed him.

"Hey pretty girl." He said scratching her behind the ears.

"Nnnneeeeiiiggggghhhhhh!" She whinnied.

Link handed her a bag of grain that he had attached to her saddle and then turned to come face to face with Ruto.

"Gah! Ruto?! You scared me!" He yelped grabbing his heart.

"Hee hee hee... You'll soon learn how fast I swim. Anyway I woke up to kiss you and found your bed empty... I was worried." She said as she blinked her pretty purple eyes.

"I was just checking on Epona and was gonna come back, grab my tunic, and ride to Kakariko Village to get some meat, bread, and eggs for breakfast." He explained leaning in and kissing her.

"Oh... I... I was just worried that something happened to you." She said running her hand through his blonde hair.

"Trust me babe... With Ganondorf imprisoned in the Chamber of Sages... Peace will reign in Hyrule for a long time." He assured her with a smile.

"You're right of course... I'm just..." She stammered.

Link placed his finger on her lips silencing her. "But you don't have to worry anymore." He assured her.

She smiled and then looked at Link's bare chest. "You weren't planning on riding to the village in only your shorts were you?" She asked with a grin.

He laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Of course not... That would be embarrassing." He then headed over in the direction of the bridge while Ruto dove back in the water and began to swim across the lake to the cabin.

Soon they met up and walked into the cabin and up to their bedroom.

Link began searching through his bag until he found his green tunic and boots and sat down on the bed to put them on.

"Don't forget this." Ruto said holding up his green hat.

He took it from her and then kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and then followed him downstairs and stood at the foot of the stairs as he opened the door and headed out.

After breakfast Link set to work on making his and Ruto's honeymoon the best time of their lives. He took her to Lon Lon Ranch and showed her how to ride Epona alone.

They then went fishing at Zora's River. And then he took her to Zora's Domain to visit her Father.

She bowed to him and smiled. "Greetings Father."

"Ah Ruto my darling. How is the honeymoon going?" King Zora asked looking at his daughter with a proud smile.

"It's going lovely. Link treated me to breakfast and then he taught me how to ride Epona and then after that we went fishing. It's been absolutely wonderful." She exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm glad you are having such wonderful fun. And Link how are you doing?" He asked looking over at him.

Link bowed and then looked back up at him. "I am doing great sir? Is there something I should know about that would make me not ok?" He asked confused.

King Zora nodded. "Have you and my daughter mated?" He asked making Link's face pale.

"Um... Sir with all due respect I'd rather not discuss my love life with my Father-In-Law." He answered nervously.

"Daddy please don't!" Ruto begged.

"You haven't told him my dear? How could you not? He is your husband. He has a right to know what is to become of him now that you have mated." King Zora asked a little angry.

Link looked at King Zora and then to Ruto. "Honey what is he talking about? What is to become of me now that we've mated?" He asked confused.

Ruto looked ready to cry. "If I tell you... Promise me you won't leave me because of it?! This is why no man has ever stayed with me for longer then a month..." She sniffled.

Link placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ruto what is it? I promise I am with you for better or worse." He assured her.

Ruto smiled a small smile. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Really... Now what's going on?"

Ruto sighed and then took his hand and placed it on his belly. "Feel anything odd?"

Link's eyes widened. "My belly feels rock hard... What is this?" He gasped.

"You are with young my son." King Zora announced making Link's jaw drop.

"I'M WHAT?!" He yelped horrified.

"We're gonna be parents Link. You're currently pregnant with our children. You see when a Zora mates the eggs are transferred to the male where they incubate and then the male goes into labor, delivers the eggs and then they hatch into baby Zora's... And judging by how hard your belly is... I would say there are at least four in there... possibly six." Ruto explained.

Link's eyes widened. "I'm... Preg... Preg... Ugh!" He groaned and fainted.

"LINK!" Ruto cried hurrying to his side.

King Zora clapped his hand and Neiko their medic came into the throne room.

"You summoned me your majesty?" He asked bowing.

"Yes Neiko, could you please revive Link? He seems to have fainted after receiving some shocking information." King Zora asked.

Neiko looked at Ruto trying to revive Link and chuckled. "He heard about our reproducing rituals didn't he?"

King Zora nodded and Neiko laughed hard. "At least he didn't run like the others. I applaud him for that much at least." He said walking over to Link. He knelt down beside him, pulled out a small pouch and held it under Link's nose. In seconds Link's eyes opened and he pinched his nose.

"Bleagh! What is that putrid smell?!" He cried as he sat up.

"Fish guts!" Neiko said proudly closing the pouch.

"Gross!" Link growled and then looked at Ruto. "So let me get this straight... I am pregnant with not just one but possible four eggs?! And I'm to deliver them how?" He asked angrily as he looked at Neiko.

"They will be delivered rectally. And you never know they may hatch while inside of you and be fully born at the time of delivery. It has happened before." Neiko explained. "Now if you hold still I'll let you know how many babies there are." He said and placed his ear against Link's belly. He held it there for a good twenty minutes and then pulled away. "I detect four tiny heartbeats. You are having four children. Congratulations." He said as Link stood up.

"I'm... I gotta go somewhere." Link stammered and began to head down towards the stairs.

"Link wait!" Ruto cried hurrying after him.

He turned back to her as he stepped off the last stair. "Ruto please... Just don't follow me. I need some time to think this over. I will meet you back at the cabin. I love you." He said leaning in to kiss her and then headed towards the exit to Zora's River where Epona was waiting.

Ruto burst into tears as she watched him leave and then stormed back upstairs to her Father's throne. "DADDY HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed. "I WOULD HAVE TOLD HIM SOON ENOUGH... NOW HE'LL PROBABLY NEVER WANNA SEE ME AGAIN!" She cried.

Neiko came over and she buried herself in his arms crying. "Shh there there princess... Prince Link will return when he has calmed down. The impact of all this had to have taken his toll on him." He said as he patted her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Death Mountain Trail/Goron City.

Link meanwhile stormed up Death Mountain Trail furious and hysterical with tears. He felt so betrayed and hurt.

"HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL ME?!" He screamed as his voice echoed through the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. He then sat down on a rock and just started bawling full fury.

Meanwhile Darunia and Little Link were out walking around when as they turned the corner Little Link happened to spot him. "Papa?" He said tapping Darunia's leg.

"Hmm?" He asked looking down at his son.

"Isn't that Brother Link over there?" Little Link asked pointing him out.

Darunia looked down at where Link was sitting crying and gasped. "That is him! I wonder what's wrong with him, stay here." He said and then rolled down the slope and stopped in front of him. "Brother?" He asked touching his arm. "Brother what happened?" He asked now concerned.

Link looked up at him as tears fell from his eyes and dropped on the ground. "I... I'm... Ugh!" He stammered and then fell forward.

"Bro... BROTHER!" Darunia gasped as he caught Link before he hit the dirt. He then picked him up bridal style and began carrying him up the slope.

"Papa? Is he ok? What happened?" Little Link asked worried.

"I don't know son... He passed out before he could tell me. Let's just get him back to Goron City." Darunia answered as he walked past him.

Minutes later Darunia laid him on his soft carpet and then sat down in front of him to wait for him to come around.

Link's eyes soon fluttered open and he looked around then focused his eyes on Darunia. "Where am I? Darunia is that you?" He groaned.

Darunia nodded. "You scared me brother. What happened?" He asked looking at him with a worried gaze.

"Oh Darunia I feel so betrayed!" Link cried.

"Why? Did Ruto leave you for another Zora?" He asked confused.

Link shook his head. "No it's not that. Did you ever hear the story of how Zoras reproduce?"

Darunia shook his head confused. "No I never heard about it... Why?"

"Well..." Link began sitting up. "When Zoras mate... And why Ruto never bothered to tell me this I'll never know... But apparently it's the males that carry the eggs and deliver them." Link said.

Darunia's jaw dropped. "So what does that mean? Does that mean that you're...?"

Link nodded. "Yep... I'm... I'M PREGNANT WITH OUR CHILDREN!... And I say children cause I'm carrying four of them! Darunia? She turned me into a walking incubator and didn't even bother to ask me!" He cried and then began sobbing again.

Darunia's eyes widened in surprise and pulled Link to him hugging him gently so as to not squeeze the babies. "My goodness Brother... How on earth could she do this to you without even asking?"

"I don't know!" He cried. "I would've been more ok with it if she had told me before we mated and then I could have had time to process this. But no she waited till after the fact and now I have no choice but to follow through with it and deliver them." He added.

Darunia shook his head in sympathy. "I feel terrible for your Brother. So what're you gonna do now?"

"I wanna leave her and never see her again... But I can't cause then I'd be doing what every other man has done in the past and I can't do that to her... I can't be the next one that breaks her heart." Link said with an exasperated sigh.

"Still she needs to apologize and you need to be able to forgive her." Darunia said patting Link's shoulder a little hard.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"Sorry." Darunia mumbled.

Link managed to get up and began pacing the room as Darunia stood up. "How am I gonna handle the pain? I mean I barely dealt with Ganondorf's magic blasts and have got the bumps and bruises to prove it. But giving birth has gotta hurt much much more then that."

"It's not an easy process. When I had Little Link it took ten hours for him to move down and then another two hours for him to come out. It was excruciating." Darunia explained as he looked over at Little Link who was curled up in a ball snoring loudly. "But it's after the birth that you realize that that little one is something special cause you made it. I would never regret him not ever." He added.

Link looked at his namesake as well and smiled. "He really is a handsome little dude. I only wish I could've seen him when he was first born." He said with a smile.

"He was no bigger then a small boulder... He fit just perfectly into my hand and arms. Sometimes I think about giving him a brother or sister but I don't know if I'd wanna go through that ordeal again." Darunia said.

"Have you had any contact with his Mother?" Link asked as Darunia looked at his spear.

Darunia nodded. "I take him to visit her often... She leaves in the mountains south of Termina Field... I... Oh blast I can't remember the name." He said with a sigh. "We have talked about another baby... But I don't think she is ready for that at the moment."

Link nodded. "Do you know what time it is?"

Darunia shook his head. "I don't know... But I can look." He said as he pulled the stone away from the wall.

They walked into Death Mountain Crater and Link immediately felt overheated.

"Phew." He sighed.

"Oh here I have an extra Goron tunic." Darunia said pulling it out of a nearby jar.

Link put it on and felt cool instantly. "Thanks Brother."

"You're welcome. Judging by the clouds it just got dark... Do you wanna stay here tonight and return to Ruto in the morning? Or should I escort you to Kakariko Village?" He asked turning to Link.

"Can you escort me to the Village?" Link asked.

"Sure." Darunia said and led him back into his room. They then walked out of the city and began walking down the trail.

"So... I guess when I asked if you and Ruto would have a baby. I'll admit I wasn't expecting this. Do you know how long a Zora pregnancy lasts?" Darunia asked.

"No... I didn't give Neiko a chance to tell me." Link admitted slowly.

"Neiko?" Darunia asked confused.

"He's the Zora medic that'll more then likely help me deliver." Link said feeling his knees get wobbly.

"Whoa easy there! You ok?" Darunia asked holding his arms out to stop him from falling.

"I was just dreading the due date... I'm so scared Darunia." He admitted feeling like a scared child.

"It's gonna be ok Brother. Let me know when the day gets here and I will come to assist you I promise. Do you want me to carry you?" Darunia asked.

"No I think I can walk." Link assured him and they continued walking.

Soon they arrived in the village and walked to the entrace leading to Hyrule Field.

"Well... Here you go... Please write to me." Darunia begged.

"I will." Link promised and then gave him a hug and headed down the stairs, mounted Epona and rode her back to Lake Hylia.

He had just walked in the cabin when Ruto came out of the kitchen arms folded and looking hurt. "You had better tell me where you've been. I've been worried sick." She said.

"I went to visit Darunia just to release some steam, How could you fail to mention this to me? Were you afraid of me leaving like everyone else?" He asked placing his hand on his belly for he was feeling nauseous.

"Yes I was... Are you ok? What is it?" She asked concerned walking over to him and placing her hand next to his.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf!" Link said and dashed into the kitchen, grabbed the soup pot and chucked into it full force. He then lifted his head up and looked at her as she knelt beside him. "Did... Neiko happen... To tell you how long this... pregnancy would last?" He asked before chucking again.

"Well if you hadn't left the way you did he would've told you that a Zora pregnancy lasts for six weeks. By tomorrow the morning sickness will be gone and the cravings will start."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Zora's Domain.

Week 2.

Link soon began eating seafood and tons of it and with the most craziest combinations.

One day he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter to Darunia and the next day him and Little Link arrived in Zora's Domain to stay until the due date. Soon the cave that used to be The Great Fairy fountain located to the west of Lord Jabu Jabu's alter became Darunia's vacation home.

He had dug down under rock, dirt, and soil till he found lava and turned it into his own personal sauna.

And because Darunia and Little Link could not swim King Zora made them their own private cave tunnel that would lead them from the cave straight to King Zora's chamber.

Week 3:

Link soon began getting moody and irritable and everyone pretty much kept their distance including Darunia who if provoked could match Link's temper.

But soon it passed and Ruto and Darunia were able to surprise Link with a baby shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Week 6:

Zora's Domain

*Hey. Decided to skip weeks 4 and 5 cause I couldn't decide what to put but just incase you were wondering Link began to feel the babies moving around the middle of week 4 and by week 5 Neiko revealed that the babies had already hatched from the eggs and would be fully born out of the shell.*

On a beautiful sunny morning Link woke up and headed out of his and Ruto's cave and down to the water where he scooped up a fish and took a bite.

He stood there enjoying his meal when suddenly he felt his stomach tighten. "Gaaahhhh!" He yelped sinking to his knees in the water.

Ruto and Neiko were beside him in an instant. While Darunia and Little Link stood on the cliff.

"Neiko it's the first contraction! We gotta get him to Daddy." Ruto said in a worried rush.

"No time Princess. Zora births are accelerated He'll be pushing very soon." Neiko said as Link leaned his back against Ruto.

"Agh... Oooh! I feel like something's coming!" Link cried as he removed his shorts.

Neiko looked and could see one of the babies heads already pressing against Link's birth canal. "Ok Link first baby's already coming. I need you to push gently ok?" He instructed.

Link nodded, pushed and within thirty seconds the first baby slid into Neiko's arms. "It's a boy!" Neiko announced as he placed it in a little tank.

Link sat up and looked at the baby swimming back and forth it had his eyes and ears but the rest was mostly Zora. "His name will be Leander." He said with a smile and then began pushing again.

"Good job Link keep pushing... Bravo." Neiko encouraged as Link stopped to breathe.

Link nodded, pushed again and baby no. 2 slid out into Neiko's arms. "It's a girl!" He announced with a smile.

"Her name is Serafina." Ruto said with a smile as she was placed beside her brother.

"Grrr! Another one's coming!" Link groaned and began pushing again.

Darunia watched from his spot and felt helpless he wanted to be down there with him but since he couldn't swim he could do nothing but watch.

Link bore down pushing hard as soon baby no. 3 emerged into Neiko's arms. "Another girl!" Neiko cried.

"Her name is Cinnabar." Link said with a small whimper and then began pushing again as with a exhausted sigh baby no. 4 came sliding out.

"It's another boy!" Neiko cried.

Link looked at Ruto and they nodded. "Akira!" They said together.

"Ok then." Neiko said handing the small tank to Link who took it in his hands as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Look at them Ruto aren't they precious?" He asked looking at her.

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Yes they are... I'm so proud of you."

She then took the tank and carefully swam over to Darunia so he could see them.

"They're beautiful guys, I'm so happy for you." He said with a smile as he looked at the swimming babies.

"Will they get bigger?" Little Link wondered.

"Sometime soon." Ruto answered as Link came up behind her pulling his shorts back on.

"How do you feel Brother?" Darunia asked with a smile.

"I feel tired." Link said yawning.

"But you feel happy too right?" Darunia asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I sure do." Link said smiling at the babies.

Later that night Link and Ruto slept side by side while on their bedside in their tank four little babies snored as tiny bubbles floated to the top.

Link and Ruto finally had their family.

The End.


End file.
